Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film)
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (ang. Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix) – amerykańsko-brytyjski film, 2007, wyreżyserowany przez Davida Yatesa, oparty na książce J.K. Rowling o tym samym tytule. W filmie występują, tak jak we wcześniejszych częściach: Daniel Radcliffe jako Harry Potter, Emma Watson jako Hermiona Granger i Rupert Grint jako Ronald Weasley.thumb|left|250px|Zakon Feniksa Fabuła Harry Potter tym razem nie może mieć spokojnych wakacji. Lord Voldemort powrócił, a prasa czarodziejska milczy na ten temat. Na mugolskim osiedlu Little Whinging pojawiają się Dementorzy, a zbzikowana sąsiadka Dursley'ów pani Figg jest charłakiem! W dodatku Harry staje przed całym Wizengamotem za użycie czarów przez nieletniego, a Straż Przednia zabiera go do kwatery głównej Zakonu Feniksa - organizacji powołanej przez Dumbledora do walki z Sam-Wiesz-Kim. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie rządy przejmuje sprzymierzeniec Korneliusza Knota i nauczycielka obrony przed czarną magią profesor Umbridge. Wygląda na to, że nikt nie wierzy Harry'emu i Dumbledorowi, że Lord Voldemort odrodził się na nowo. Kiedy zaatakuje wszystko wyjdzie na jaw. Obsada Ekipa * Reżyseria – David Yates * Scenariusz – Michael Goldenberg ** na podstawie książki Joanne K. Rowling * Muzyka – Nicholas Hooper, John Williams * Zdjęcia – Sławomir Idziak * Montaż – Mark Day * Scenografia – Stuart Craig, Candida Otton, Andrea Coathupe, Andrew Ackland-Snow, Mark Bartholomew, Alastair Bullock * Kostiumy – Jany Temime * Producent – David Heyman * Producent wykonawczy – David Barron, Tanya Seghatchian * Produkcja - Warner Bros. Ciekawostki i różnice * W filmie nie pojawia się Miriam Margolyes, która wciela się w postać Profesor Pomony Sprout, mimo, iż jest wymieniona w książce. * Zdjęcia do sceny kiedy Harry jedzie metrem wraz z Arturem Weasleyem na dyscyplinarne przesłuchanie w Ministerstwie Magii, kręcono na stacji Westminster w Londynie. * Film kręcono w Fort William, Glen Etive i Glennfinnan (Szkocja); w studiu Leavesden w hrabstwie Hertfordshire, Londynie i Surrey (Anglia) oraz w Turcji. * Rozmowa Korneliusza Knota z Lucjuszem Malfoyem w Ministerstwie Magii została usunięta z filmu. * Scena ucieczki z Azkabanu pojawia się w filmie. * Profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank pojawia się w filmie podczas uczty powitalnej. * Scena, w której wąż atakuje Artura Weasleya jest w filmie. * Na lekcji wróżbiarstwa są obecni Draco Malfoy i jego dwaj koledzy (Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle), jednak w książce nie ma nic na temat, że chodzą na lekcje Profesor Sybilli Trelawney. Na lekcjach obrony przed czarną magią też się pojawiają. * W filmie pominięto wiele innych ważnych rzeczy z książki, m.in. mecze quidditcha, pasowanie Rona i Hermiony na prefektów i zerwanie Harry'ego z Cho Chang. * Podczas uczty powitalnej Profesor Albus Dumbledore powiedział: „Pragnę ponownie powitać profesor Grubbly-Plank, która zajmie się magicznymi stworzeniami...”. Powiedział ponownie, bo profesor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank uczyła w Hogwarcie przez krótki czas na poprzednim roku, ale wyłącznie w książce, w filmie tego nie pokazano. * W filmie Harry, Hermiona i Ron poszli do Zakazanego Lasu wraz z Rubeusem Hagridem zobaczyć jego brata przyrodniego. W książce Ron nie mógł towarzyszyć przyjaciołom, ponieważ właśnie grał w finałowym meczu o Puchar Quidditcha, z którego Harry i Hermiona wymknęli się pod opieką gajowego. * W filmie Harry odbywał szlaban u Profesor Dolores Umbridge jeden raz, a w książce wielokrotnie. * Kiedy w Little Whinging dementorzy zaatakowali Harry'ego i Dudleya działo się to na ulicy, a nie w jakimś korytarzu lub bramie czy tunelu. * Gdy pojawiła się grupa aurorów (Straż Przednia), aby zabrać Harry'ego, przyszli oni spokojnie, jakby nic się nie stało, bez żadnych huków i trzasków. * Kiedy lecieli na miotłach, [[Alastor Moody|Alastor Szalonooki Moody]] w książce cały czas mówił, żeby zbaczać z kursu, aby ominąć miasta, natomiast w filmie lecieli spokojnie nad Tamizą. * Kiedy stanęli przed domem przy Grimmauld Place 12, Alastor Moody zastukał i pojawiły się drzwi, podczas gdy w książce Harry na kawałku pergaminu przeczytał tekst napisany ręką Albusa Dumbledore'a, który brzmiał: Kwatera Główna Zakonu Feniksa znajduje się w Londynie, przy Grimmauld Place 12]]. * Gdy Harry znalazł się w Kwaterze Głównej, Hermiona z Ronem przywitali go tak, jakby to był pogrzeb, podczas gdy w książce było to radosne powitanie. * W filmie Harry poznał Lunę Lovegood w powozie do Hogwartu, a nie w pociągu. Harry szybko zaprzyjaźnił się z Luną, gdyż ona zawsze go wspierała, a tak naprawdę - jak ukazuje książka - lubił ją, ale zawsze uważał ją za nieco dziwną, i często się wstydził jej zachowania. * Profesor Dolores Umbrigde wydała 9 dekretów edukacyjnych, a nie co najmniej - jak to wyglądało w filmie - 50. Niektóre z nich były strasznie bzdurne, np. zakazuje się słuchania muzyki. * Gwardię Dumbledore'a wydała Marietta Edgecombe, a nie jak to było w filmie - Cho Chang. Dziewczyna twierdziła, że Profesor Dolores Umbridge się na nią uwzięła i przez to wszystko może nie zaliczyć S.U.M.-ów, a jak wiadomo Cho była o rok starsza od Harry'ego, więc zaliczała S.U.M.-y rok wcześniej. * W książce Profesor Sybilla Trelawney została wyrzucona pod koniec roku szkolnego, a w filmie na początku roku. * W Departamencie Tajemnic Harry nie oddał przepowiedni Lucjuszowi Malfoyowi i stłukł ją Neville. Natomiast w filmie rozegrali to inaczej - Harry oddał przepowiednię Lucjuszowi Malfoy'owi i ten sam ją stłukł. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a pojawia się wraz z pracownikami Ministerstwa Magii, jednak w książce nie było o tym wzmianki. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a walczy tylko w Sali Przepowiedni, a w książce walczą też w Sali Śmierci. * W filmie tylko Ginny rzuca zaklęcie, przez które rozpadają się wszystkie przepowiednie, a w książce robi to cała szóstka. * W filmie Gwardia Dumbledore'a zostaje złapana przez Śmierciożerców w Sali Śmierci, a w książce walczy ze śmierciożercami. * W filmie w Sali Śmierci nie pojawia się Profesor Albus Dumbledore, pojawia się później, tuż przed pojedynkiem z Lordem Voldemortem. W książce dyrektor Hogwartu pojawia się wcześniej, wchodzi do Sali Śmierci. * W filmie przyjaciele Harry'ego kryją się i patrzą jak Zakon Feniksa walczy z Śmierciożercami, ale w książce Harry i Neville walczą u boku Zakonu. * W filmie podczas bitwy przyjaciele są lekko zranieni, jednak w książce mają poważne rany. * W książce Harry był bardzo rozżalony i zły na Profesora Albusa Dumbledore'a, że ten go unikał i po powrocie z bitwy w Ministerstwie zachowywał się bardzo gwałtownie. W filmie tego nie ukazano. * Podczas walki w Ministerstwie Magii, w filmowej scenie Syriusz zwraca się do Harry'ego przez pomyłkę James, w książce nie było takiej sytuacji. * W książce Harry, Ron i Hermiona znajdują w domu Syriusza medalion (w siódmej części okazuje się, że to horkruks). W filmie tego nie było. Galeria 7166226_3.jpg 655px-1995_Welcoming_feast_1.jpg 696px-Inquisitorial.png 104180_1.jpg gffgfgfg.jpg tas6ds.jpg 000hb0ce.jpg 48.jpg 496.jpg z8318575X.jpg 800px-Dolores_Umbridge_as_Defence_Against_the_Dark_Arts_teacher.jpg 35213_1185361997_3f0b_p.jpg Trelawney_and_Dumbledore.png z4835146X.jpg z9956778X,Rupert-Grint----Harry-Potter-i-Zakon-Feniksa---2007-.jpg ttyytytytyyt.jpg 800.jpg 10421545545645456.jpg 104203ryrtrtry.jpg 820px-Staff.png high16.jpg z4385452X.jpg 104237tggfgfg.jpg 104236rererere.jpg wqdweqa.jpg Disloyalty_Minerva_Dolores.jpg Linki zewnętrzne *Pierwsza polska recenzja filmu w serwisie MlodaRP.net en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film) ru:Гарри Поттер и Орден Феникса (фильм) ja:ハリー・ポッターと不死鳥の騎士団 (映画) de:Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix (Film) es:Harry Potter y la Orden del Fénix (película) fr:Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix (film) Kategoria:Filmy